


Swordswoman of White

by seasaltmemories



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Gen, INDEFINITE HIATUS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is like a collection of dominoes, one defining event affecting a thousand more. But what if that particular domino was removed? How would one life and all the other interconnecting lives be changed?  [Indefinite Hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their Daughter, Working

Elizabeth Midford stared dully at the crowd of dancing figures and swirling colors. Dressed in white like a heavenly angel, she seemed to be the opposite with her grim expression.

"Was it really necessary for me to come?" She fanned herself with her left hand, while her right hand rested in the crook of her fiance's arm. This summer had been positively stifling and no lady was caught without a fan in her hand. "You know how I can't stand pointless activities when I could be doing something much more productive."

"Mother has been worrying about you and your hermit tendencies," Ciel couldn't help but grin a little at her bored pouting. "Besides you always loved dancing, they thought it would be fun to get you out of your study."

"I don't like being holed up in my study believe it or not," She tried to wave the fan faster, but that didn't help. "I'm just busy, you understand that, don't you?"

"Yeah but your always busy," Ciel sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You wouldn't be so stressed if you relaxed once and a while. Come on, if things get bad I can always fake an asthma attack and get Father and Mother to take us home," He winked with his right eye like he always did when scheming up a joke or something.

"My knight in shining armor," Elizabeth allowed her lips to curl into a smile ever so slightly. It was an old trick that always made Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rachel furious. They'd warn of boys who cried to wolves and how one day they might not believe him, but Ciel kept right on doing it still. He had an impish side that could turn downright manipulative sometimes.

"Does that mean you will permit me with a dance, milady?" Ciel gave a long sweeping bow as a laugh bubbled out of his throat.

"Well, one can't hurt I suppose," She replied ever so coyly. They joined hands and away they flew.

As they glided around the ballroom floor, it occurred to her they made an odd couple: a tall, reserved girl who tried to hide her enjoyment and a shorter boy that smiled freely. But then the Phantomhives had always been unconventional, so Elizabeth allowed herself to be Lizzy again, at least for a little while.

One dance became two, then three, four, and five. She was a bit rusty after a year without dancing, but she was fast relearning those familiar steps. Ciel was patient and let her work out her own pace, slowly getting faster and faster.

_At times like this I could almost forget._

Red flashed before her eyes, and Elizabeth had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming.

"Ow," Ciel muttered and she looked down to see that she had stepped on his toes accidentally.

"My apologies, just got a little dizzy," She tried on an awkward smile to reassure him.

"Are you sure?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Elizabeth rarely fell ill, especially compared to him.

"Of course."

Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again and sighed, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like nothing is ever wrong. You could have your arm hanging out of its socket and you'd insist you were only feeling a little under the weather."

"Because you Phantomhives blow everything out of portion," She blew a strand of her hair out of her face. "I cough once and you all bully me to spend the rest of the day in bed. I'm sixteen now, not ten. I can take care of myself."

Still Ciel wore that same worrying expression that managed to turn her stomach inside out.

"Ugh, would you feel better if we took a break?"

"It's a start," His face screamed 'I told you so,'. Once the music started to fade away, they hurried off to the side, where old mothers whispered among themselves.

"Can't believe Lady Burland is saying that about Lady Wiltshire when her dress looks like something Frankenstein's monster would wear," Ciel muttered to himself

Elizabeth pinched the inside of his elbow for that.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't be pert. No one likes a gossip."

"That never stops you," A sly grin slipped back onto his face.

"Oh hush," She did not care to acknowledge he was right. "Since you decided I'm too frail to dance, what do you suggest we do?"

"Weren't you moping earlier about not wanting to be here?"

"Well I'm already here, might as well do something," She tapped her chin with her fan, deep in thought. "I'm feeling a little parched. Why don't you get us some drinks?"

"If the lady insists, that I can't say no," Once again, Ciel made a grand sweeping bow. "Until we meet again."

"You're just going across the room."

"Details, details," He tried to scoff in reply, but a flicker of laughter danced behind his eyes. With that, he went in search of drinks.

For a minute, Elizabeth allowed herself to laugh softly at her cousin's antics. He always had a flair for the dramatic, and she had grown to find it entertaining.

But then she stopped herself and set her face into a stoic expression.

_Sorry Ciel but I'm going to have to leave you with these gossips._

She gave a cursory sweep of the perimeter to check no one was watching her, and then she made her way toward the stairs.

Elizabeth had to go slowly, as to not draw attention. The Midford name did not turn as many heads as it used, but she couldn't count on not being recognized.

Once she was near the stairwell, she checked again that no one had spotted her. Once she was sure, she dashed up the stairs as fast as she could.

After what felt like an eternity, she was at the top of the stairway, and she let out a sigh of relief. Her feet throbbed in pain, begging for her to rest, but Elizabeth had to just bite her lip and ignore it.

"And I wore low-heels to avoid this," She muttered to herself. Of course flats would have been better, but she looked ridiculous enough as it was, wearing low-heels at her age. Flats would have made her stand out even more,

Whatever, she had a job to do. Elizabeth steeled her nerves and went in search of her target.

"Ugh, Uncle could have told me what I was looking for," She sighed as she tapped her fan against her chin. He had told her to find Duke Diviny's study, but it wasn't as if there was a nice sign pointing her the way.

_Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way._

Elizabeth opened the doors one by one, praying she wouldn't run into a servant or someone else. Things would get messy, and this plan was messy enough to begin with.

On her twentieth or so try, (she had given up counting) she opened to find a room decked with bookcases and strange trinkets. In the middle sat an ornate desk, and Elizabeth had to hold back a squeal.

Quickly, she scurried over to the desk, eyes scanning for any loose papers. However, she found all the documents left out were loaded with verbiage. This time she couldn't help but groan. She didn't have time to sift through all this, and she couldn't just take all of them.

So Elizabeth scanned as quickly as she could for words that popped out: human trafficking, Bombay, Forrester. As she should have expected, she found nothing like that.

_Think Lizzy, he wouldn't leave important stuff like that out where anyone could find it._

This time, she examined the desk for any irregularities. In the end her scrutiny paid off. On the bottom side of the desk, there was a strange shaped keyhole.

"Diviny probably has the key, but that won't stop me." She pulled a hairpin out with a satisfied smirk and went to work. It took longer than she would have liked, but her unorthodox position was probably the reason why. Finally, she heard a quiet click that was almost music to her ears. The bottom of the desk swung out and a package of papers fell out onto her.

Elizabeth would have been annoyed if she didn't spot the tell-tale signs these were the papers she had been looking for. This time she allowed herself to squeak in delight at her good luck.

She pushed the bottom of the desk back into place and stood up and pushed the papers into her corset.

"I thought I told Nina last time I specifically didn't want to wear white anymore," She grumbled as she tried to make sure nothing tipped off she had been sneaking around. White made every speck of dirt so noticeable, it didn't matter it 'brought out her green eyes'.

Once she deemed herself presentable, Elizabeth took a deep breath and picked her fan back up.

_Now's the hard part. Getting out with my life._

With as much confidence as she could muster she marched toward the door. However just as she reached for the doorknob, it swung open. Immediately, she switched her entire demeanor and opened the fan so it covered her face.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" She peeked out to see a giant brute glaring at her.

"My apologies, milord," She adopted a French accent. "I was looking for Lady Diviny. I have been feeling quite unwell and wished to know where the lavatory was."

"She was downstairs at the ball you fool," He growled.

"She was? Ah haha, how silly of me, my father often said I could get lost even in our own home. I apologize," She tried to side-step the man, but he blocked her path.

"Wait a second, you're the-" Elizabeth didn't wait for him to finish that sentence. With a flick of her wrists, knives popped out of her fan, and she slashed his face in one fluid motion.

The man cried out in pain as blood blinded his vision. He reached out to grab her, but Elizabeth easily evaded him and exited the room.

Elizabeth ran and ran. She didn't care about how much her feet hurt or how she must look like a madwoman with blood staining her dress.

_Find Uncle Vincent, he said he would be near the servants quarters._

Last week he had given her a map of the place so she could plan an escape route. She couldn't drag all the civilians from the ball into this.

As she rounded a corner, she saw another brutish fellow heading towards her. Her fist clenched tighter around her fan. Looked like she had a fight coming. However, behind her she could here the guy from before roaring in pain. Elizabeth wasn't as powerless as she appeared, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle both of them with just her trick fan.

As the thug before her approached, she braced for battle. All of a sudden though, the man collapsed in front of her. She looked up to see Vincent with his poison ring exposed.

"Took you long enough," She panted as she eyed the butler uniform he had donned.

"No time to be smart with me, let's back slang it!" He took the lead as they made there way towards the servant's exit.

They paused several other servants on the way down, but they seemed to be normal for they scurried away at the sight of Vincent's pistol. Though they made quite the ruckus, things didn't start going bad til they made it to the kitchen.

"Take one more step and she gets it," A third brute held a knife to a maid's neck.

In a matter of milliseconds, Vincent and Elizabeth exchanged a silent conversation.

_"We can't let normal civilians be dragged into this."_

_"But we can't hurt more just to save one."_

_"Can't you shoot his arm?"_

_"Even if I react before he does, what next? She'll still be in danger, your trick fan would be too short to reach him."_

Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth spotted a poker, sharp and deadly in the right hands.

Vincent saw where her eyes were focused and nodded in agreement.

"Well?" The thug pressed the knife even deeper.

"Go to Hell!" Elizabeth grabbed the poker and ran to stab him. He moved to slit the maid's throat, but Vincent shot the hand holding the knife, causing him to drop it.

He cursed in pain, but the rest of his words were stuck in his throat. The man looked down and saw Elizabeth had buried the poker in his stomach.

_"Look a man in the eye, if you ever are forced to kill."_

Mama's words from her childhood echoed in her mind.

_"As the future wife of the Queen's Watchdog, Lizzy, you must be willing to stain your hands. You'll be forced in a situation where you will have to decide a man's fate later than sooner, but if the time comes you have no choice, you must be ready."_

Mama had been a little wrong when she said the time would come later than sooner, but the rest of her advice had rang true like gospel.

So Elizabeth forced herself to hold eye contact as her victim fell.

The brute's breath grew short as Elizabeth turned away.

"Let's get going, they're waiting on us," Vincent put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're right," She sighed as they made their escape.

When the maid was later questioned by Duke Diviny, she couldn't say much about the intruders except that one had had brown eyes both warm and cold and the other had been a swordswoman of white.

* * *

As they all sat in the carriage, each member of the Phantomhive household sat with a different expression.

Vincent's face held exhaustion and fatigue, but the little edges of relief could been seen.

Elizabeth was also tired, but her features still were firm in her stubbornness, green eyes dared for someone to just try to start a fight.

Rachel mainly looked uneasy, concern for her family blatant.

Ciel's face however only held an intense anger, barely bridled. All the levity from the ball was long gone.

"Why didn't you tell us?" His voice came out ice cold as he glared at Vincent and Elizabeth. "Mother and I could have been in danger and not have a clue what was going on."

"Aunt Rachel knew we were in the middle of an investigation," Only after she had muttered those words did she regret them.

"Mother?!" Ciel stared in shock at her. "How come I was the only one in the dark here?"

"Son," Rachel replied, trying to be as soothing as possible. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry."

"I'm a Phantomhive and fifteen, I can take info like this. Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, but you wear your heart on a sleeve," Elizabeth drawled out. "Could you act so relaxed if you knew I'd be risking my life in a few minutes? You wouldn't. Your stubborn head would insist on coming and then-"

"Enough!" Vincent interrupted. "Lizzy, only speak the truth to inform and comfort, never to hurt."

"So you think I'm an excuse for a Phantomhive as well, Father," Ciel gave a bitter smile. "Lizzy can handle this line of work at thirteen, but I'm still too weak to do anything."

"Ciel, it's not like that," Rachel sighed. "You have asthma, never even shot a gun... We just want you to be safe,"

"When will people stop worrying about me and take me seriously? Do I need to lose my parents as well!?"

Elizabeth saw red again, and this time she bit her tongue so hard it bled in her attempt to say calm.

Throughout the carriage, silence hung. Ciel himself seemed shocked at his words.

"Alright apologize to Lizzy, right now," Vincent was the first to speak, loud and commanding.

"It's fine, Uncle," Elizabeth replied. "We all know my family's dead. I haven't been staying with you for six years because they were on a trip to the Continent or something," She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Besides we have more pressing matters."

With that she shoved a hand down her dress, while everyone else looked away in disgust.

"Really Lizzy, do you have to be so brazen?" Rachel sighed again.

"I don't have time to be a proper lady," She sniffed in reply. "Anyway... here we go!" She smirked as she pulled out the documents from before. "Sorry if they're crumpled, I couldn't just carry them out in the open, so my corset was the only other option."

"Smart thing, you bricky girl!" Vincent laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"Well now I'm glad I wasn't invited," Ciel was focused now on the floor of the carriage. "The idea of wearing a corset isn't too appealing."

That caused the entire group to laugh, tensions long forgotten now. Even Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle a little.

_That's right they're my family, I don't need to worry about being Elizabeth._

And so she allowed Lizzy to live once more, at least for a little while.


	2. Their Daughter, Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal is a strange word. So subjective, everyone’s normal day is different from the next’s

Sunlight blinded her eyes as Elizabeth awoke from her slumber. As always her body ached for sleep, but she willed herself to stay awake and greet the woman in front of her.

"Paula..." She groaned as she wiped the sleep out of her eye. However once her vision came into focus, she only found Meyrin.

_Oh, my mistake._

Once again she bit her tongue to fight off the red. Even after all those years she still couldn't convince her half-asleep self that Paula was dead, just like the rest of them. She was sixteen, she should be done grieving over a servant, even if she had been like an older sister.

"Morning, Young Mistress," Meyrin replied as she always did, not showing any sign of the fact Elizabeth had called her something else. "Mistress Phantomhive said you wore yourself out last night, dancing with the Young Master-"

 _So that's the excuse Aunt Rachel is using_.

"-She suggested you sleep in today if you want."

"I'm sorry, but tell her I can always sleep when I'm dead. There's no rest for the wicked, Mother used to-" She paused as she noticed Meyrin's movements seemed less fluid than usual. "Meyrin?" The Chinese maid looked up at the sound of her name. "Are your glasses holding up? Don't lie to me."

"Ah, well you see," She fidgeted with the mentioned article. "They aren't in perfect condition, can't lie. But please don't tell the Mistress! I don't want to trouble you."

"Too late," Elizabeth allowed a smug grin to settle on her face. "You're getting new ones again."

Meyrin finally let go of the formal act she put on in the morning and started bemoaning her fate and the Young Mistress' cruel nature. Elizabeth loved moments like these, where the servants showed their real selves, and she couldn't help but laugh softly at her antics. Once Meyrin's tantrum quieted down into soft grumbling, Elizabeth got out of bed and started to dress for breakfast. As Meyrin helped her, she turned to mindless rambling that let Elizabeth organize all of her thoughts.

_Let's see:_

_1\. Work on the Diviny case with Uncle Vincent some more._

_2\. Make sure Ciel isn't thinking of doing anything stupid again._

_3\. Set up an appointment with Nina for a new dress._

"Nina is probably coming over on Wednesday or so," At the name of the seamstress, Meyrin froze mid-brush. "I'm sorry, but that day you'll be absolutely busy. You and Snake will be out all day running errands."

"Oh," She tried to hide it, but she saw Meyrin let out a sigh of relief. "That's a shame." She went back to brushing Elizabeth's blonde hair merrily.

_Alright:_

_4\. Make sure to pop by with Aunt Rachel so she'll stop worrying so much._

_That leaves 5._

The last item left on her list every day since the last six years. Red always haunted her when she thought of them, but she fought through the pain.

_5\. Continue the investigation for the murderer of Alexis, Francis, and Edward Midford._

Elizabeth stared at her reflection in the mirror.

_No rest for the wicked, indeed._

* * *

Once she was finished getting dressed, Elizabeth headed for the dining room and found breakfast to be in full-swing. Ciel and Aunt Rachel were alone, chatting amicably about Bard's latest accident.

"The bacon was ruined, but I'm glad the eggs were fine."

"They seemed a little more fried than usual."

"Well, I like them that way so all's well that ends well."

"Morning," Elizabeth cut in as she took the seat to Ciel's left and grabbed a piece of toast off his plate. "Where's Uncle Vincent?"

"Good morning, Lizzy," Rachel smiled. "I thought I told Meyrin to let you sleep in today. You must be tired after last night." While the Phantomhive's were surprisingly open about their line of work, they still kept things vague, which could be slightly annoying sometimes.

"Sleep is for the weak," Lizzy replied as she shoved a plate of eggs in her mouth. "Where's Uncle?"

"Out working, he said he wouldn't be home til tomorrow evening."

"Damn it, why didn't he take me along?!"

"First watch your mouth," Ciel teased as he slapped her hand away from taking another piece of toast. "Second, don't forget you're only sixteen. You're no Watchdog."

Elizabeth was tempted to make a sarcastic remark back, but she stopped after remembering last night's incident. The Phantomhive's tended to just ignore outbursts like that, but it didn't sit well with her. She didn't want Ciel feeling anymore useless than he already did. She could be blunt sometimes, but that didn't mean she was totally lacking empathy.

"Still, the Queen assigned us  _both_  to the Diviny case."

Rachel shot her a look for specifying a name. "Vincent mentioned that he was mainly dealing with paperwork and other bureaucratic things. He probably didn't want to bore you."

"Fine," Elizabeth sighed. It wasn't odd to be left out, she was still a "lady" left under their care. But it still bugged her she was kept from her own work.

"Pass the tea please," She smiled politely. It wasn't worth the fight though. She had other matters to take care of. No need to cause more trouble than usual.

"By the way, when can we schedule another appointment with Nina?"

* * *

"Ciel!" Elizabeth shouted as she tried to catch her cousin as he left his room. He had slipped away from her during breakfast, and she had to catch him before he took his morning bicycle ride. After getting it for his birthday last winter, he had fallen in love with the thing. He never rode too far for Aunt Rachel's sake, but she had seen the way he smiled while flying across the estate.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion at the sound of his name. "What's the problem?"

"Oh nothing, I just really wanted to catch a game of chess, that's all."

Another teasing grin spread across his face. "My is our hermit crab peeking out of her shell? And on her own? I think this qualifies as a miracle!"

"Doesn't that joke ever get old with you people?" She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, but you're always so serious. You act like an aged spinster when you haven't even reached adulthood."

_You're one to talk._

While Ciel was very childish at heart, he was the one who seemed eager to grow up and be taken seriously. At times he was worse than her about 'acting like an adult' and wanting to participate in investigations.

"Come on, are you afraid I'll beat you?"

"Lizzy, I've bested you at that game since we were eight."

"Every empire has to fall."

Ciel laughed at her comment, and she couldn't help join in. He didn't know how much she liked the childish side of him. The one that was bright and excited about life. She didn't want him to lose that once he joined investigations. It was selfish of her, true, but it didn't change the fact that sometimes she needed to spend time with a lighthearted person like him.

"Well get used to this empire, 'cause it isn't gonna fall anytime soon." They went back into his room and set up the chess board. Although this was a normal habit of them, Elizabeth made sure to leave the door open a crack. While they might get into sensitive territory, they were still two unmarried teens. Engaged teens to be exact, waggling tongues would correct.

Elizabeth looked at her fiance out of the corner of her eye. It was odd remembering they'd someday marry. They'd had known each other since the crib, and his 18th birthday seemed so far off.

Besides there were more pressing things.

 _Bringing justice to my family's killer. Keeping my other family safe_.

And so as they played, Elizabeth tried to discreetly study Ciel. It could be hard reading his mood, and she wanted to keep from stepping on any of his toes. He kept his word about being able to best her though. It was hard keeping up with him while waiting for the perfect moment to bring up last night.

"Check," She was brought out of her pondering by his sly expression.

Lizzy looked down at the board. She still had her queen, but she was missing a lot of other pieces, while Ciel still was going strong. It wouldn't be long now before her defeat.

_Gotta spit it out._

"Check," Her rook took his knight. "By the way, Ciel?"

He shot her a quizzical look. They had barely spoken a word after the game had started. "What do you want that can't wait a few turns?"

_Ugh, I forgot how arrogant he can get while playing._

"I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Well fire away."

"Are you planning to drag Finn into some sparring thing again?"

"What?" Blue eyes lost their mischievous spark and grew serious. The German servant adored him, and when he was thirteen, he had convinced him to organize secret "fighting lessons" for his Young Master. It hadn't ended well for either party.

"You heard me. Are you trying to learn how to make explosives from Bard again either? I want you to be honest with me."

"I don't get what you're trying to say?"

_Always trying to slither out of these talks. He'll be the death of me._

"Last night you were mad and I want to make sure you aren't cooking up another stupid plan."

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to be treated with a little respect," His tone grew sharp and cold. "You were like me til Father finally let you join him."

At his words, memories of those days appeared in front of her. She had been thirteen and still very bitter over losing her family. She thought she knew everything, as children do, and swore to Ciel that any day now, they'd be off investigating what had happened.

Vincent must have been afraid she was getting ideas about running off or something because one day, he brought the two of them in a wide room she had never seen before.

_"Now I've heard whispers of puppies wanting to dip into Watchdog work," Brown eyes remained cool and indifferent. "We're hesitant to bring children into horrible work like this, but you two won't remain children forever. If you really are ready to fight the scum of England, then you'll have to prove it." He gestured around the room, and sharp green eyes caught several startling things; shiny kitchen knives, a shovel, rope, and vials of liquids she could only vaguely identify._

_"In an hour, the one who comes out will be the one who I take under my wing. If both of you come out, then neither will be able to start their training as a Watchdog. It all depends on who wants it more. Your hour starts now" And with that Vincent walked out._

Years of seeing worse acts of cruelty, not to mention the knowledge Tanaka had been watching the spar to make sure that nobody was seriously hurt, had dulled Elizabeth's shock at her Uncle's action. Still Ciel had not forgotten a single thing. Of course the child still innocent and naive didn't make it out. Of course the child trained from birth in Watchdog work, the one with a mother that knew what her child would be put through after marriage despite her gender, was the one to make it out. Elizabeth didn't harm him beyond giving him a few bruises, but she had unintentionally wounded his pride in the process.

Most days she thought he had moved on from that, but days like these she was proven wrong. Dead wrong.

"Don't you understand that one day I'll be the man of the house? How can I be content to be handled with kid gloves like a strong breeze will knock me down?"

"Ciel.." It wasn't that, the true horror of investigations had taught her the truth. He had the rest of his life to get used to the killing and blood. There was no need to make him lose his light before the proper time. "You're their only son. Why wouldn't they be protective of you?"

'I know, I know," He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "But I'm not a child anymore. You may be stronger than me, but I could fight if I was  _just_  taught too!"

"I don't doubt you either, just promise me you won't try to learn til Uncle thinks it's time."

"Ok, promise," Ciel sighed as rubbed his temple. "By the way, checkmate," He tipped over her king. Elizabeth gazed at the board in surprise, and then she decided to do something that might be stupid and was sure to be unproper.

She walked over to her best friend, pushed back his bangs, and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"We do this because we love you very much. Understand?"

"Understand." She looked at him and knew he really did.

* * *

With that, Elizabeth marched out of her without looking back. While she knew there was nothing wrong with her actions, a part of her was currently screaming at herself for reverting back to Lizzy again.

_I wanted to comfort and coddle him. Like we were children again._

It was irrational, but she hated opening up to be so vulnerable. They were her family, yes, still she felt like she was inviting every criminal in Britain to come stab her while her guard was down. Lizzy was a nice, happy girl, and she wished she could be her more often, but she couldn't if she wanted to bring justice to her family's killer.

Red came back, but Elizabeth kept marching on. She needed to do something, anything, to take her mind off idiotic matters like these. Preferably something that involved sharp objects and the chance to stab someone/something.

Instead, she turned a right down the hallway and a few other turns to get to her study. As she entered it, the smell of ink and wax overwhelmed her, calming her nerves,

Here Elizabeth shined best. Here she could forget herself as she poured through countless papers and memorized unbelievable amounts of data. As she took a seat at her desk, she ran a finger down the latest list pinned next to it.

"Arsenic- found in rat poison and cosmetic products. Laidanum- made from opium, used as cough suppressant," On and on she rattled off various poisons, only peeking at the list a few times. It was relaxing habit and helped her focus before getting to work. Plus there were many,  _many_  things a Watchdog would benefit from knowing, types of guns, the newest slang and code names for illegal things. She was rarely without new information.

However as Elizabeth looked over her various files, she found none to be urgent. That left her going back to her most frequented file.

She pulls up a list of all fires reported in 1884, the year the red first came to haunt her. It's always painful looking through these records, but she had to do it, no one else would. Vincent, while grieving as well over his sister's death, was always busy with Watchdog work. And even though she had read the file multiple times, she always came back to them in case she  _just_  missed a connection or there was another angle she hadn't noticed.

Elizabeth tighten her bun as she read the first familiar name on the list. She'd be here for the long-haul. But in the end if it meant she'd find her family's killer, she'd endure this and more.

Soon Elizabeth was lost in her world of paper and ink. She barely noticed it was lunch til Meyrin knocked on her door and delivered a plate of roast turkey. While Elizabeth berated herself for not keeping track of the time, she went right back to her work, picking at her lunch absentmindedly.

She stayed like that til she heard the clock down the hall ring five times. That managed to break through her bubble of information. Item 4 on her to-do list came back to her.

_4\. Make sure to pop by with Aunt Rachel so she'll stop worrying so much._

A string of unladylike curses escaped her mouth as she slapped the side of her head in frustration. She dropped the latest file she had been examining, one concerning Diviny's family tree and various ties, and practically took off for the tea room.

Once she reached the door to it, she stopped to catch her breath and preen herself.

_Aunt Rachel knows I can be a lady, I don't want to lose any privileges for being sloppy._

While the Phantomhive's gave her more freedom she could ever dream of getting outside of their home, she was still a young lady under their charge. Combined with the fact even Vincent was hesitant to let her dip too deep into Watchdog work, she had faced several suspensions for misbehavior before.

_You can admit you love her and want to please her you know?_

Elizabeth waved away that thought, put on a pleasant smile, and opened the door to find Tanaka pouring Rachel tea.

When she asked to join, her aunt warmly received her. There were no hermit jokes which Elizabeth was grateful for, though she was sure the thought to crack them had occurred to Rachel. Still nothing serious or potentially offensive was brought up. Instead they kept to harmless small talk such as Ruth Ayre's 18th birthday coming up and Lady Burland's dress which was really as horrid as Ciel had said. While Elizabeth had grown rusty in this skill, she found conversing relaxing in a different manner. She could see that her aunt was enjoying herself as well, turning her forced smile into a real one.

Everything was going fine until she mentioned the date.

At those words, Rachel's easygoing grin slowly turned into a frown. It was so strange coming from the woman who seemed like a constant ray of sunlight.

"What is it?" But no sooner were the words out of her mouth, she understood her mistake.

_Today's the anniversary of Aunt Angelina's death._

"I'm sorry," Green eyes could only stare at her blue dress. Red had already haunted her when the news came her childhood playmate was dead, taken in a carriage accident. The fact only added the strength of her personal demon.

"Don't apologize Lizzy," Rachel recovered a fragile smile. "I was just thinking that she'd be outraged how we're raising you," She chuckled softly. "I'm sure she'd love you the same, but still imagine her finding out you stuffed letters in your corset?"

That caused Elizabeth to join her in laughter. Leave it to Aunt Rachel to put a positive spin on such sadness. She was no stranger to it, losing her nephew, sister, and brother in law then shortly her sister. Still she managed to figure out a way to heal some and helped others do the same.

_She's the one who taught me Lizzy wasn't bad, and that it was ok to be her sometimes, open and emotional._

"I promise to be careful, whatever I do," She could feel the worry already seeping into Rachel's mind. "And you can bet I'll keep Ciel out of danger, I swear it."

"That's sweet of you, but I'm not a fool," She started playing with a strand of amber hair. "I know his fate and it's not pleasant. And I know your's as well. The only difference is you're a fighter by necessity and I'm not one for the same reason."

Elizabeth cocked her head in confusion. This was unusual behavior and she wasn't sure what to say.

"Now don't look at me like I've grown another head," Rachel covered a biscuit with jelly. "I hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. I know my family won't remain safe, but that doesn't mean I won't do my part to try anyways. I just work in different methods than you."

Just then, Tanaka spoke up.

"Excuse me Mistress, Young Mistress," The two were both startled by his presence. "There's been an incident in the gardens. If you may, will you look into it?"

"Of course, right away," Rachel got up and Elizabeth went to follow. "Don't worry about it Lizzy, you go on and get back to your work. I can handle this."

Once again, Elizabeth was left unsure what to say. She realized her aunt was a genius at the innocent fool like she used to be, it was almost like looking in a mirror.

 _An 'I love you' or something wouldn't hurt for now_.

However the words came out choked and strangled. It was easy to say around Ciel, but Aunt Rachel was too similar to Mother. She couldn't say it yet.

So she went with a simple nod, which was returned back.

Then Elizabeth was back to being alone with her thoughts.

Unable to focus on her work, Elizabeth decided there was only one other solution for her restless mind. She made a stop in her room to change into her fencing uniform and to pick up her epee. Unfortunately there were no other swordsmen in the Phantomhive household, Ciel's lessons had ended before the red. Still, they had a fencing hall, and she'd have to be an idiot to not practice when she could.

_Got to keep my skills sharp._

Yesterday came back to her then, the feel of the poker as she stabbed the brute. It wasn't her first kill, and it wouldn't be her last. Despite that, she wondered if the chills would ever go away.

_Why am I so stuck in the past?_

She sliced the air in anger. Elizabeth prided herself in being able to remember the past, but not be trapped by it. It's what kept her from wanting revenge, only justice. It's what made her able to care about other cases and investigations. She was focused and dedicated, but not blind to what was happening now, right?

Elizabeth lunged to stab an invisable enemy.

_Stop being so distracted. Just focus on what's in front of you. What's real._

So she dedicated herself to swordwork as she did studying. Completely, without holding back. She was Alexis and Francis Midford's daughter, she would not waver at the slightest tremor. The hot summer air made her sweat like mad, but that didn't stop her. She needed to be prepared for any situation, and she'd make sure she would.

In the middle of backing up as she fought imaginary foes, she heard bells ring seven times.

_Dinner_

Of course she was filthy, covered in sweat, but she had messed up every other meal today, might as well try to get three for three.

She came and there were quips made at her, but she didn't care. She finished her meal early and then retired to her room to read  _A Tale of Two Cities._ She had promised Ciel she'd finish a month ago to discuss it with him, but the prose was so dull. She managed to hold out for an hour but soon her mind was wandering again. It made her angry for some reason, and she had to keep from throwing the book in frustration.

_Maybe I just need sleep._

Elizabeth was a night owl, but she wasn't sure what else to do. So she washed up, changed into her nightgown, and tried, tried to close her eyes and get some sleep.

_Why am I so tired when I've done nothing all day?_

* * *

Vincent hurried through the dark alleyway as he tried to arrange his words. He always hated dealing with this associate, but he needed his help, badly. The papers Elizabeth flinched last night were very helpful, but it wouldn't be enough to sniff out all the others involved with Diviny. No if he wanted to catch them all he needed more.

_Which is why I'm having to deal with him._

The only person who could ruffle him like so. It was strange the calm, unflappable Aristocrat of Evil could be affected so by one man. He couldn't pinpoint one reason why. Maybe it was his mysterious background, or the fact  _Lizzy_  was the one to contact him first, and as a child no less. That was probably it, he was fond of his niece and unsavory men like  _him_ , were only one of the reasons why he was wary about including her in his line of work.

"Lord Phantomhive?" He tried to hide his shock at the calm but so unsettling voice. He turned to see a man with blond hair and face and smile so very,  _very_  similar to his own.

"Sebastian," He recovered a friendly mask, but it couldn't completely cover his true feelings. "I have another job for you."


	3. Their Daughter, Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past does not determine your future, but you can’t just act like it never happened, can you?

_Flames danced around her as Lizzy struggled to breathe the smoke-filled air. What had happen? She had had trouble sleeping earlier and awoke to find a mixture of red, yellow, and orange engulfing her home. She coughed twice as she tried to stand up and look for her family. Where were they? The Devil himself would have to hold Mother down if he wanted to think of stealing her soul. And Father and Edward were strong and brave. Only steel could cut them down. Where were they?!_

_This time Lizzy was able to call out, but it resembles an animal's cry more than coherent words. This can't be happening. There's so much she has to do. Was all her sacrifice to prepare a safer future in vain?_

Elizabeth jerked up. Her breaths came out heavy and in short intervals.

_You're still alive Lizzy. Still alive._

It wasn't the first time she had faced that nightmare and it wouldn't be her last. She needed to train herself not to be so affected by silly things like scary dreams. What kind of Watchdog let something imaginary best them?

Before Elizabeth could chastise herself even further, she noticed a copper smell permeating through the air. She patted her sheets a few times and found them sticky and wet.

_Oh that explains things._

She gazed at her hand, now covered in red. Blood was proof her heart was still pumping, that her lungs her still breathing.

_It's proof I'm alive._

Despite, the revelation, Elizabeth went along her usual business. Watchdogs and Midford's both didn't quit working til their bodies gave way. She couldn't let the pain half the population went through monthly slow her down.

Still she made sure to inform Meyrin of her condition, who brought her soothing tea about an hour later. She made a few comments about perhaps resting today, but Elizabeth quickly and efficiently shot them down for her.

"Besides I'm a mess if I don't have something to busy myself," She laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. But even with her jocular tone, the words had deeper meaning.

_Just when I start to relax, memories of those days flood back._

So Elizabeth buried herself in her files again, tried to get further in  _Tale of Two Cities_  for Ciel, and generally did everything she usually did. However the exhaustion from last night followed her actions. She had thought sleeping more would help, yet it seemed to have solved nothing at all. Maybe it was because of that nightmare though. Perhaps if she got to sleep peacefully then things could finally set themselves right.

"Are you feeling well, Lizzy?" She looked up to see Aunt Rachel's concerned face. "You've barely touched your lunch."

Her first instinct was to lie and tell her to she didn't need to fret so much, but for once, Elizabeth hesitated to think about her answer.

"Have to admit I'm a bit under the weather," She gave a sheepish sigh.

_There, not enough to make them think I'll faint any second, but I'll be able to explain my actions._

Blue eyes widen at that. "Why did you continue to push yourself around then? Is it bad? A fever?" Ciel reached over next to her to put his hand against her forehead.

"Back off, you're not my mother!" Elizabeth swatted his hand away.

"I'm not, but could you just stay still, Lizzy-"

"Dear Lord you act like I'm a fragile flower-"

"I just-"

Their row was interrupted by a well-placed cough from Aunt Rachael, causing the duo to realize how much they had breached the line of etiquette. Meanwhile snickering could be heard in the background, and it didn't take a genius to figure out which of the servants it was. (Though it would have been easier to have named who among them it wasn't.)

"My apologies, milady," Ciel focused his eyes on anywhere but her as a faint blush crept up his neck.

"My sentiment is the same, milord," Well there wasn't much else she could do to recover from her faux pas. "Now if I may, I'd like to retire to my room."

"Permission granted," Aunt Rachael visibly relaxed as things returned to normalcy. Elizabeth was tempted to make a quip about the whole the situation but understood no matter how hilarious it was, it would only lead to trouble. Still she couldn't hold back the smirk as she turned to head back to her quarters.

She collapsed on her bed once more, limbs outstretched and loose. Sleep came easily, but not fast enough for Elizabeth's taste. She still had enough time to think about how strange she has acting and the nightmare from before.

_You can't fall apart now, Lizzy, there's still so much to be done._

That thought would care her as long and as far as it needed too. Maybe once things were good she could finally try to be a normal girl again.

* * *

Death surrounded the men, engulfing the room with the copper tinge of spilled blood. Despite this fact, neither appeared disturbed. The only emotion resembling anything but cool nonchalance was the annoyed glare Vincent sent Sebastian.

"I told you to wait longer before ambushing them."

"Everything worked out smoothly didn't it?" The demon had returned to his human disguise, a form Vincent loathed with every cell in his body. He could take on monsters of all kinds, but the fact they shared a same face bothered him like nothing else could.

"As smoothly as things go in this business," He tried to go back to being aloof and impossible to pin down. Any weakness would be exploited the minute it was revealed.

"Remember if you are unsatisfied with the structure of our partnership, a contract is always available for souls like yours," Red eyes glowed with intrigue. "I thought your little niece was a catch, but then I came in contact with the main branch of the Phantomhive's. I can only begin to imagine how delicious your son's soul would-"

"I suggest you collect your payment before the reapers come."

"Will do, Sir," He curled those words around in his mouth like a cruel joke before shifting back to shadows and sharp fangs. Meanwhile Vincent began writing up their report in his head.

_Diviny wasn't only smuggling humans from Bombay, but using them in some sort of experimentation. Due to unfortunate circumstances, we were unable to disclose any potential survivors, but all branches of the operation have been rooted out and dealt with accordingly._

His mind wandered back to home strangely. He loved them dearly, but he always believed he was good at separating his work persona from the rest. There was only one reason they were bothering him so today.

 _Someone is willing to hunt the puppies down._ He glanced back at Sebastian. That demon was likely to betray at the drop of a hat without a contract to rein him in.

Still he rather die than give him exactly what he wants. Demon contracts were incredibly rare, but if a rumor from the underground was accurate, he knew exactly what kind of trouble would follow.

 _I need to get Lizzy to cut ties with Sebastian as soon as possible, before she gets caught in a situation she can't get out of and she's left with no choice._  But it was harder than it looked dealing with his unruly niece. She was headstrong and very independent, the type to do the impossible, just to prove she could accomplish anything.

_She's Francis' daughter all right._

How long had it been since their deaths? Six years and no clues to speak of. He could deal with an open-end case, he had faced so many Vincent had been dulled to the grief, but without closure, Lizzy would likely shatter into a million pieces.

_All the more reason to get her away from that thing she somehow befriended._

"We're finished here," Vincent spoke to the dark entity hunched over the closest corpse. "I'll contact you the next time I acquire your assistance.

"Whatever you say, Sir."

Vincent took a deep breath and adopted his deceptively pleasant smile. "I can't wait to see what I'll have after this mess," His stretched his stainless white gloves back so they were tight on his hands. "Can't wait at all."

* * *

_She didn't know how long she spent in that cage. Time was impossible to measure accurately, but it had stopped surprising her when she woke up, and that was more frightening than any of the other horror she had endured. The only comfort she found in her time held captive, was the sole fact she wasn't alone._

_They were sold together, apparently two blondes are better than one, but aside from his name, she knew nothing about him. He has it worse than her by far, they like him a lot more, yet he never cried like she did. She couldn't help but ask why one night, when the world seemed to be crashing before her eyes and the only thing keeping her alive was the thought she needed to find her family's killers._

_"After losing everything I have-" She didn't expect an answer from him and so green eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "-this is nothing."_

_She wanted to ask him for an explanation. She wanted to know how the child of the Leader of the British Knights managed to be broken like a rag doll, but she was too weak to ask him that moment. She thought she'd have time later the next day, but as soon as she woke up again, their tormentors were grabbing at him, as they talked about sacrifice._

_Instead of being brave and forcing herself to watch, in case of the slightest hint at escape appeared, she ran to the corner and hid. She tried to block out her companion's screams, but it was no use. Just as she thought it was unbearable, the screams stopped and a cold dread washed over herself._

_She couldn't help it. Like a moth drawn to a flame, her eye slowly were opened and forced to look at the horrible monster that reeked of death and destruction. It seemed to be a living shadow, darker than the night, that approached her cellmate._

_"Kill them. All of them," He commanded as he choked up blood. "I thought my village was hell on earth, but I sunk to a deeper depth."_

_"Ah ah ah, I'm going to need something in exchange for this request," The monster clicked his tongue as if scolding a student. "A contract must be formed."_

_"Take whatever you want. I don't need it."_

_"Even your soul?"_

_"Did I fucking stutter?!"_

_Their tormentors hung onto every word through this exchange, doing anything to get the monster's attention, but its gaze could not be shifted._

_"Hmm, such a sharp tongue for someone so young," Claws pried open his mouth. "I suppose this is the best place to mark you," However just as he was about to strike, a blinding light shot through the room. When Lizzy could see again, she found another being of darkness holding its claws to the other one's neck._

_"Get your hands off of Jim!" It growled, voice higher pitched than the first monster._

_"Wait how do you know my name?" Confusion painted his features. "I've only told one person it, since my village was destroyed."_

_"I knew Luca," The second monster turned its attention to him. "I'm here to help."_

_The first monster snorted. "As if, we demons only kill and destroy. Let me guess this Luca was the last soul you consumed, correct?"_

_The second demon was caught off-guard by that question. but quickly regained its composure. "Yes, he asked me to destroy your village and take care of you, Jim."_

_"You talk as if you actually care for the boy," The first demon scoffed. "Gone soft have you?"_

_"I don't care what you think!" The second snarled. "Luca wanted this boy safe and I'm not letting you lay a hand on him!" A silent showdown between the two seemed to take place. It could have been an eternity that Lizzy stared in shock, the cultists equally enraptured. It only ended when Jim spoke up once more._

_"Demon, the one that knows Luca," Even while clinging to life, Jim still tried to appear in control. "What do I call you?"_

_"Hannah," It answered as it took the form of a young women with dark skin. The room exploded in gasps, but the trio paid no mind._

_"What makes you more trustworthy than the other one?"_

_"I don't just want your soul, I care about you unlike that thing," She glanced back to the demon still on alert, looking ready to strike at any moment. "You may not know me, but that does not diminish my love for you."_

_Even from her shell-shock state, Lizzy couldn't help but roll her eyes at the statement. The idea of a demon caring about someone seemed impossible, but Jim's proud gaze he tried so hard to hold, soften at her words._

_"Really?"_

_"We can unite together with Luca again. Just trust me," Hannah smiled too gently for a creature of death._

_"Hannah, kill them all for me then."_

_"As you wish," The gentle smile from before morphed into a cruel grin as she pulled the nearest cultist's heart out of his chest. The room descended into chaos as she went to work, and Lizzy couldn't help but join in the screams. Unfortunately that only drew the first demons attention to her._

_"There was another one!?" In a flash he was before her, slicing through the cage bars like butter. "Quick, get out!"_

_"What?" Behind it, another cultist fell, soaked in his own blood._

_"_ _"She's going to kill us all unless you snap out of it and come!" It hissed, breaking its cool demeanor from before, and like that, Lizzy was able to finally act once more. Without hesitating, she took the demon's hand and away they flew. Darkness enveloped her, but instead of swallowing her right away, they seemed to hold back. But then, for the first time in what felt like an eternity, sunlight pierced the night, and the darkness was driven away._

_"I'm free," She muttered to herself, barely able to believe in such a perfect dream as being outside again. She could see hills and trees and the sky so wide and blue. "I'm free. No more branding, no more rituals, no more days without food or water-"_

_"Yes relish your freedom for now, little girl," Lizzy turned to the demon and had to stifle a scream. Like the other who claimed to love Jim, it had taken on the form of a human being. But this disguise matched Uncle Vincent's face exactly if you discounted the blond hair._

_"While we escaped that delusional fool, I took the liberty of searching through your memories for an appropriate form to take. I found a man that suited my tastes, however there wasn't enough memories to finish the process, so I used other memories to fill in the details. Usually that is sufficient, but I have in the past taken on monstrous appearances by accident. I hope this isn't the case," He found a puddle of water near the two of them and began preening himself like a bird._

_It was insane. She was still coated in blood and rags, so thin her bones showed. The past few weeks had contained nothing but death and darkness, yet she managed to feel happy again. She laughed til she ran out of breath, too tired to wonder if it was the first signs that she was going mad._

_"What are you doing?" The demon narrowed Vincent's eyes at her, now red, and Lizzy was forced to regain her composure._

_"I haven't laughed on forever, can you grant me that one luxury?"_

_"Unfortunately for you, no," In a blink of an eye, he returned back to the monster he was before, only this time he kept the human disguise he had acquired. "No wonder that place had smelled so alluring. There were two broken souls calling out in pain. That bitch may have stolen my first choice, but I still have another option left." He leered at her with a dark hunger in his eyes._

_"Didn't you hear earlier? I'm looking to form a contract with a human. What do you want more than anything else in this world? Whatever it is, I will serve you until your goal is accomplished."_

_"And then what?" Mother's iron will and prideful courage overcame her. "Steal my soul and separate me from my loved ones?"_

_"Yes," He blinked twice, confused by her horror. "You have no choice though, I saved your life and soul from being taken from that intruder. You are indebted to me now. I won't accept this timidity." He drew even closer to it. "Now where should I mark you?"_

_Lizzy trembled with fear. God, she wanted something more than life itself. She needed to find out who did this to her and her family and tainted her memories of them with a chilling red. It was the only thought that's kept her alive. But still she couldn't give up the chance to reunite with them once more. If demons were real, than heaven must be too, and even if she ended up in hell for the sins that had be sewn into her skin in that dark cage, she couldn't give up the slightest chance they'd meet again._

_"Wait!" She roared, drawing upon Father's commanding voice. "It is souls you want, is it? Than why not take them as you please and be done with it?"_

_"Reapers my dear," His smile slipped off at the name. I've gotten on their bad side a few times too often with my killing, and it is tricky business getting to a fresh soul before they appear."_

_"What if I promised I could get you all the souls you wanted? Right as they died, the reapers wouldn't even notice the lost." Greek fire burned in her eyes, with an overwhelming desire to live. "How about instead of a contract, we strike a proposition?"_

_It was the demon's turn to laugh, it sounded like the cries of the tortured and pain, but Lizzy forced herself to stay strong._

_"You little fire-starter. This is the most interesting thing I've heard in centuries. Elaborate please."_

_"First I need a name," She lied, stalling for as much time as she could to fine-tune her plan._

_"What name do you wish I take?"_

_To this day, she doesn't understand why she chose that name, but it was the first to come to her mind, and before she could question her logic, it had forced itself out of her mouth on its own._

_"Sebastian."_

* * *

"Lizzy!" Rough arms and a familiar voice broke her out of dreams of the past. Green eyes shot open to meet blue, and she nearly screamed before she realize who it was.

_Idiot, just because Jim lingers in the past, doesn't mean you'll find him in the present any time soon._

"You ok Lizzy?" Ciel asked, obviously confused why she hadn't spoken a word since awaking.

"Of course," Elizabeth lied. "Just groggy, that's all. Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?" She was desperate to shift the conversation away from her state of mind.

"Father's home!"

"He is!?" She didn't even wait for confirmation before she stared throwing off her covers and heading for the door. "Oh I can't wait to here how everything is and whether my informant was helpful, oh I can't" She was halfway out the door when all of a sudden Ciel grabbed her hand.

"Lizzy, wait," She froze at the strange behavior, not even hiding her surprise. "I want you to be honest with me, and admit if anything is troubling you," Blue eyes wouldn't meet her. "Remember what I said yesterday, I'm the future man of the house. I can take on any burden you bare if you'll just  _talk_  to me!" There was that optimism, that light and hope he still held. He didn't realize how impossible things like the red could be to overcome.

"That's what makes you so amazing, Ciel, but I promise I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring squeeze before letting go. "Now let's see what Uncle was up to!"

Ciel sighed, but complied as they rushed off to Vincent's study. He was buried under a pile of paperwork as expected, but despite the exhaustion that hung under his eyes he still greeted them warmly.

"Looks like I couldn't escape the puppies for as long as I hoped!"

"The Devil, himself, would have to keep me from hearing important news from my partner," Elizabeth coolly replied. "How were things?"

And just like that, the three settled down as he gave his report, Ciel slipping in like he belong there just as much. There was a certain comfort in the action, she couldn't describe. She finally felt at peace, despite her body's state.

"Good," Elizabeth sighed once Vincent had finished up. "What's next after Diviny?"

"An arsonist-" That was all she was able to make out before the red came out of nowhere and engulfed her. This time Elizabeth couldn't help but scream as her world descended into nothing but that haunting shade.


	4. Their Daughter, Piqued

Dreams of familiar faces lingered in the back of her mind, but they were too weak to recall fully. Elizabeth could only tug at them faintly as she tried to return completely to the world of the living. It took all her willpower, but she once she was able to begin to process the rest of the room, she found Meyrin pressing a cold cloth to her forehead.

"Ugh," She groaned. Elizabeth tried to push herself up only to be pushed back down by Meyrin.

"You've already worn yourself out enough as it is. Leave it to the Young Mistress to be too busy to notice her own fever."

"Fever?" Elizabeth managed to choke out the word.

"Yes, thank God it wasn't something worst. You'd march yourself to the grave while insisting you were fine, oh so fine-" It was around that point, Elizabeth ignored the rest of Meyrin's ranting. What had been going on last night. Ciel had woken her up for some reason, then Uncle Vincent and...

Green eyes went wide as the memories hit her will full force.

"The arsonist!" She leaped out of her bed, riding the adrenaline rush from before. "I have to talk to Uncle and-"

"And do what?" Meyrin stepped in front of her and blocked her path out, "I have strict orders to keep you on bed-rest until you're fully recovered." It was during moments like these Elizabeth was reminded of Meyrin's combat prowess. She managed to hold back a curse as she climbed back into bed.

"Fine," She huffed as she settled herself in, "Can you at least grab some files from study though?"

"Young Mistress-" Meyrin started again but Elizabeth wasted no time laying out her case.

"Look there's no way I'm going to relax unless I have at least some work nearby. The sooner you accept that, the sooner I'll calm down."

Meyrin was obviously not satisfied with her reply, but didn't argue, "After you take a nap, I'll see what I can nab."

"Thank you, Meyrin..." Elizabeth could already feel her eyelashes grow heavy again. A fever, huh? That made her feel better about how off she had been since the Diviny case. She hadn't grown soft just yet. She really was a Midford after all.

_I'm still their daughter._

* * *

 

A few hours of napping and studying her list of poisons, and Meyrin came to tell her Uncle Vincent had come to visit her. Usually she was good at staying composed, but she couldn't hide her excitement as he came to sit by her bed.

"How's the household gone on without me?"

"We're still standing surprisingly enough," He snarked back, laughing gently to himself, "Rachel is certain you should quit investigations for a month, and Ciel is certain he say this coming a mile away."

"Sounds like them," She sighed, as she positioned herself more comfortably so she could face him, "You know me well enough though. There's no way I'm missing this one."

Uncle Vincent's constant pleasant smile began to harden ever so slightly, "You realize the odds they're the ones you're looking for are slim at best."

"I know. That doesn't mean I'm not going to take the case anyway," She smoothed her words out as if they were silk, covering all the strong emotions ready to burst forth, "I've been dying to get out anyway. If it helps me with the Midford Case, then it helps. If it doesn't, it doesn't."

He looked hardly convinced by her words, but didn't challenge them either. For all his reputation claimed as more silver-tongued than the devil, Elizabeth liked to think she was gaining on him.

"As I mentioned last night, an arsonist has been plaguing the Queen. A surprising number of Her Majesty's important projects have gone up in flames. While there hasn't been much evidence to point towards a specific culprit, she is certain this is intentional."

"Any idea what these projects are for?"

"Likely military related," He clasped his hands together. "I was planning on visiting the site of the latest incident tomorrow, but if you're still interested I might be able to put it off for a day."

"I'm your partner, aren't I?" Green eyes sparkled with excitement, "I just want to hope that I might be able to bring justice. Is that so bad?"

Uncle Vincent looked at her with a strange mixture of pride and pity, "If that's the case, I should leave you to rest. You'll need to be in top shape for this."

"Will do." She was unlikely to get much sleep now having a taste of the case, but they didn't need to know that. She was sure that this would heal her more than any coma everyone seemed determined she undergo would.

As the future Watchdog, she would come alive with a new case to hunt down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped it would never have to come to this, but I'm sorry to announce that I'm putting Swordswoman of White on an indefinite hiatus.
> 
> I know I said I would finish everything I started, and it hurts doing this, but I feel this is the best course for both of us. Not only is it a multi-chapter fic (which I am not as adapt at) but it very plot-heavy and outside my comfort zone. I'm a character gal and I really only came into this with a few ideas about possible scenes and the like.
> 
> My interests have drifted further and further away into new territory. I really want to stick with this fic because I love the possibilities opened up, but I have been working on the last chapter for literally months, and this is all I have to show for it. It's not fun anymore, instead it's a responsibility. You deserve a writer who doesn't write like it's a chore and only updates over a year later. I deserve better than to write a story out of obligation and have unnecessary stress in my life. Honestly this story deserves better than what I can offer it, and I've just have had to accept that.
> 
> So I have to say that this is the end. I might come back later, but I don't want to keep your hopes up for no definite reason. I hope what little time we shared together was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with another long au! Another product of me and my friend Angela, we wondered what it would be like if it was the Midford's house that was set on fire and Lizzy was the only survivor. As you can see many things changed, but many things have stayed the same, some for the better and some for the worse. Don't worry a certain demon butler will pop up soon, but not the way you'll expect. Thanks for reading this and I hope you will follow the rest of Elizabeth's adventures


End file.
